The silver blade
by Connor Coccino
Summary: Archon is an SAO player like no other. He has incredible skill and a dark secret. Working with his idol the legendary Black Swordsman Kirito and lightning flash Asuna to protect those remaining. Discover his secrets and join him on his journey. (I hate summaries...)


**Hey there swordsmen and women It's Natsu here. **

**New story everyone! I think I'm becoming a little bit ambitious. This is my third story! And I haven't even finished my first yet! I do have a reason though Heheh. Maybe something crossover related... whatever happens happens. Either enjoy your story cookie! Fresh from the oven of my mind.**

**I do not own sword art online if I did the aincraid arc would've stuck around a longer than it did...**

**Ch 1: A Silver stranger. **

Kirito had been engaged in a recent dungeon raid to reach the boss room of floor 67. Despite his complaints Asuna had managed to convince the Black Swordsman to join the knights of the blood oath on their raid.

Most of the floor monsters were incredibly simple which made Kirito actually quite anxious. Being surrounded by simple skeletons with swords wasn't exactly challenging. The dungeon itself was just a series of crypts hidden underground. And on such a high floor he expected a much higher form of creativity and difficulty but this was so lacking that it seemed almost purposeful almost like it was already done for them.

"Hey Asuna?" He asked the lightning flash shortly after a fight.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't this seem too easy?"

"Glad I'm not the only one that noticed. Everything is far too easy for it to be a real dungeon."

"This is the main dungeon of this floor. We've already found the boss room but something isn't right."

"You think this was done on purpose?"

"It had to have been. Maybe it's just some sort of design prank or a free floor but we can't be sure."

"Just stay on your guard then."

"Yeah.. you're right.."

The rest of the floor was easy enough. As the descended further into the dungeon Kirito's anxiety continued to grow. Upon reaching the section of the dungeon leading to the boss room door, which was a simple hallway.

"Why are there no monsters spawning?" A knight asked.

"Hey Beater did you give us some bad information?" Another knight asked.

"I know that monsters spawn here. Someone must have killed them already" Kirito replied.

A loud crash sounded on the other side of the hallway. Kirito peered down the hallway and could see that the boss room door was already open "Somebody is already here!" He shouted dashing down to the boss room.

As he entered he saw something that truly shocked him. The boss was a gigantic angel with flaming wings and bright red skin. It wore a mask that looked quite a lot like a helmet worn by medieval knights. Its name was Aikon Archangel and it wielded a flaming longsword. Two of its three health bars had been depleted and the third was halfway gone. But the surprising thing was the fact that there was only a single player in the room. The player's health bar hadn't been touched and he looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Whoever he was he was powerful.

"Bout time you showed up! Not that I needed you!" The stranger shouted turning to face Kirito. His messy hair was a shiny white color and his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a silver coat much like Kirito's old coat of midnight. He wore a gray shirt, pants and boots. His sword was intricate and beautiful. The blade seemed to shine in the light of the archangel's fire, the hilt formed a large silver cross that also formed the hilt and pommel "name's Archon" He said with a smirk.

The archangel roared and flapped it's wings sending a large gust of wind over the two swordsmen. Archon groaned and face the beast "will you just calm down please!?" He shouted "I'm trying to have a conversation!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kirito shouted "that's a boss and you're yelling at it?!"

"Jeez sorry for trying to have a decent conversation mister..." he leaned in to see Kirito's name beside his health bar "Holy crap you're him!" He shouted excitedly as Aikon raised his sword to strike.

"Look out!" Kirito yelled as the sword swung down onto Archon's head.

Suddenly a resounding clang of clashing steel filled the room. Archon had blocked the boss's strike and was now holding it back with relative ease he sighed to himself. He hated being interrupted. He had finally met his idol; _**The**_ Black Swordsman and this damn boss was interrupting his conversation with him. He held up a finger "one moment Kirito. I'll be with you shortly" He lowered the finger and gripped his sword hilt with both of his hands. He swiped his sword upward and staggered the beast then quickly turned on his heel and charged the monster. He unleashed a flurry of strikes onto the monster slicing across it's torso then zipping to its back and cutting into it's flesh. He then leapt into the air and raised his blade to stab the beast and fell onto its head depleting the last of its health. The beast roared and then died shattering to pieces and disappearing and then prompting the large congratulations text.

Archon took his XP and victory items and then approached Kirito and the knights of the blood oath who had arrived a few minutes prior "now for proper introductions. My name is Archon" He gave a bright smile and bowed.

Kirito sweatdropped "nice to meet you Archon" he said.

"So can I have your autograph!" Archon suddenly shouted giving Kirito a piece of paper.

Asuna stared at the strange young man before gasping "I know who you are!" She said.

"Who is he?" Kirito asked as he signed the paper.

"I can answer that" Archon said with a smirk "I'm also called the silver blade."

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this little premiere chapter. Oh and don't worry about Archon being too overpowered later on there is a reason he killed the archangel so easily which shall be explained. I've also based Archon a little on my crazy side. I hope you don't mind if he's a little... eccentric. **

**Anyway until next time my SAO players. **


End file.
